Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a semiconductor device manufacturing technology, and more particularly, to an image sensor including a light condensing member having a multi-layer step shape and an electronic device including the same.
An image sensor converts an optical image into an electrical signal. Recently, due to the development of the computer and communication industries, a demand for an image sensor with improved performance has increased in various devices, such as digital cameras, camcorders, PCS (Personal Communication System), game machines, security cameras, medical micro-cameras, and robots.